Autumn Nights
by MMPRFansince93
Summary: Timmy sees Tootie crying outside and tries to make her hurt and sadness go away. Rated K for all ages and just positive vibes everywhere. TimmyxTootie fluff. Another one-shot fic from a DeviantArt drawing I found. Deviantart dot com slash art slash FOP Autumn dreams 39963197. Credit goes the author. I also do NOT own Fairly OddParents! Enjoy!


On a crisp Friday autumn afternoon in the California town of Dimmsdale, ten-year-old Timmy Turner puts his books aside as he has finished his last homework assignment for the following Monday.

"Finally finished! Hello, weekend!" Timmy says with excitement and relief as his fairy godparents, Cosmo, Wanda and their son Poof appear out of their fish bowl.

"That's great, sport!" Wanda says. "So what are you going to do now? It's a beautiful fall evening outside. Maybe we could take in all in with a walk in the neighborhood!"

"Or.." Cosmo says. "You could play your new Crimson Chin video game!"

"YEAH!" Timmy exclaims.

"Poof! Poof!" Poof replies as well.

"Ugh…." Wanda groans.

As Timmy prepares to start his V-Cube console, crying can be heard outside the Turner home.

"Do you hear that?" Wanda asks.

"Hear what?" Cosmo replies.

"Yeah, it sounds like someone's crying outside." Timmy says as they all look outside his upstairs window to see young Tiffany "Tootie" Thompson running down the sidewalk crying hysterically.

"Oh no! It's Tootie! Hide me!" Timmy yells.

"You're perfectly safe, sweetie!" Wanda says assuredly.

"I wonder what she's upset about?" Cosmo asks.

"Like I don't know…" Timmy replies.

"Vicky." All three of them say.

"Poof." Poof also says along with them.

As they all look outside, Tootie is in the vicinity of Timmy's house.

"AH! She's headed this way!" Timmy cried out.

"Pleasedon'tcomehere! Pleasedon'tcomehere! Pleasedon'tcomehere!" Timmy says in fear, hoping that Tootie won't bother him again. But the young, bespectacled girl keeps running for the woods in their subdivision.

"Whew!" Timmy breathes a sigh of relief. "That was close."

"You know, someone ought to cheer Tootie up. That poor little girl endures so much at home. Who knows what could happen to her in the woods by herself?" Wanda says with a great deal of concern.

"Yeah, well someone else can feel sorry for her!" Timmy says. "I got a new video game to play!"

"I think you and all of us should go help, Timmy." Wanda says.

"No way!" Timmy retorts. "I am not going anywhere NEAR that little—"

"Timmy, you are the only person that I can remember that has given that poor child any kind of happiness! We are going outside to find Tootie!" Wanda replies back.

"But Wanda-" Timmy pouts.

"No buts!" Wanda exclaims. "We're going on a hike! And heaven knows you could get some fresh air, young man!"

"Poof! Poof!" Poof happily cries out.

"See, Poof wants to go outside." Wanda says as she holds their son.

"A little help, Cosmo?" Timmy asks.

"Uh—" Cosmo replies.

"Don't even." Wanda retorts.

"I got nothin', Timmy." Cosmo says as Timmy slightly hangs his head.

"All right, we'll go. I have all Saturday to break that baby in." Timmy says as he puts his new video game aside and shuts off his V-Cube.

"That's the spirit, Timmy!" Wanda says approvingly. Now's let's go out and enjoy the day!"

Timmy grabs a lightweight black jacket as Cosmo, Wanda and Poof turn into a purple wrist watch, a green neck medallion and a pink rabbit's foot chained to one of Timmy's belt loops.

"Off to the woods!" Timmy says enthusiastically as he heads downstairs with his disguised fairy family.

"Hey, sport!" Mr. Turner replies. "Where you heading?"

"Just for a walk around the neighborhood." Timmy says as he heads out the door.

"That's great, Timmy." Mrs. Turner says. "Just stay close to the house and be back in at 6. I'll have dinner ready by then."

"Thanks, Mom and Dad. I'll be back soon." Timmy replies as he steps outside and strolls down the sidewalk.

"Well, we have an hour, guys" Timmy says to his cloaked fairies. "Let's get this over with."

"If I can rememeber, Tootie headed this way." Cosmo said.

"Oh, you'll be fine, sport." Wanda replied. "It's a perfect fall evening outside."

"Yeah, it is nice outside." Timmy says. "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."

"Poof! Poof!" Poof replies excitedly.

Later, Timmy heads into the wooded area and starts to look around and explore with his fairies.

"Well, this is where you said she was." Timmy says toward a still-disguised Wanda.

"Keep on your toes, everyone." Wanda states. "It's still light out so we'll be OK for now."

"Yeah." Cosmo says. "I'm scared of the dark, too!" he stammers.

"Ugh…" Wanda groans.

As Timmy heads into the woods, loud crying can be heard in the distance.

"That sounds like Tootie!" Timmy says as they head closer to the noise. Minutes later, Timmy and his fairies see a disheveled Tootie sitting on a log with her knees to her face crying uncontrollably.

"There she is." Timmy says plainly.

"Now, this is a very delicate situation." Wanda says. "Be gentle, Timmy."

"Yeah." Cosmo says. "Who knows what Vicky has done to her already today?"

"Right." Timmy says. He then clears his throat as Tootie jumps a little then turns around to see the object of her desires standing just a few feet behind of her.

"Hi, Tootie." Timmy replies with a blank expression on his face.

"Timmy?" Tootie says as she sniffles. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, who else would I be?" Timmy replies simply.

"I can't believe it! What are you doing out here?" Tootie trots toward Timmy as he braces for another crushing hug. But to his surprise, he opens one of his eyes and just sees Tootie, far unlike her usual relentlessly hyperactive and enthusiastic self, standing there in front of him with ruffled hair, messy clothes and blood-shot red eyes from crying.

"I saw you running down the sidewalk into the woods and heard you crying." Timmy replies. "Thought I'd ask what was wrong."

"I can't put up with Vicky anymore." Tootie says with her voice breaking a bit. "She's just a—"

"Witch?" Timmy asks, finishing her sentence. "Yeah, she's kind of that way with everybody. I know what you go through and I think that's just downright awful." Timmy replies sadly.

"Can I have a hug?" Tootie sadly asks.

"Yeah." Timmy sighs as Tootie runs over to him and gives him a tight hug. Timmy reciprocates and embraces her back. Tootie cries softly into Timmy's shoulder as she feels the pain and anguish inside her slowly fade as a quiet breeze starts to blow in the woods. After a few minutes, they finally break the embrace as Tootie rubs her eyes and cracks a small smile.

"Thank you, Timmy." Tootie says sweetly. "I really needed that."

"You're welcome." Timmy replies. "Felt like the right thing to do."

"I haven't been able to tell you this, Timmy..." Tootie says, "But you have been the only person who has ever been nice to me. Even when you haven't been, you have always made it up to me. That's why I like you so much."

Timmy stands in surprise. "Wow. I didn't know you really cared about me that much. That really means a lot. You know, I'd hang out with you more if you just relaxed a bit and didn't pursue me so aggressively." Timmy said.

"Really?" Tootie says in her normal excited tone.

"Yeah." Timmy says as they both look at the ground for a second.

"So now what?" Tootie asks softly.

Timmy looks at his purple wristwatch. "I've got some time. Wanna take a walk?"

"I'd love to." Tootie says as she takes Timmy's hand and they stroll through the woods in comfortable silence. A few minutes later, they find a spot where the evening sun is poking through and the lay down on the ground with the bodies in opposite directions but where their faces meet. They gaze into each other eyes and lovingly join hands again, taking in the picturesque autumn scenery and the setting sun, forgetting about everything going on around them and just soaking in each other's company.


End file.
